1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a graphical user interface (GUI) for controlling the display of a digital image, and providing GUI features which allow a user to reformat the image so that the user can concentrate on a portion of the image that is of particular interest, while preserving the remaining portion of the image.
2. Background Information
In a CATV system, an electronic program guide (EPG) is used by a viewer to determine what programs are available for viewing on a television, at what time the programs will be broadcast, and on which channels. More sophisticated EPGs display supplemental information used by the viewer to determine whether the program is suitable for young children, what actors are in the program, how long the program is, and what the program is about. Normally in an EPG, an individual windowed portion is allocated for each program displayed.
Viewers of CATV programs use a GUI to navigate an EPG and select program windows in the EPG that are of particular interest. When viewing the EPG at a considerable distance from the television set, it is often difficult for a viewer to discern the text and/or images in the individual windows of the EPG.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,348 (Soohoo) discloses magnifying a selected region of an image while simultaneously preserving the continuity and integrity of the original unmagnified image that forms the visual content of the magnified region. Using Soohoo's method, a selected region of an original image is determined, the selected region image data is copied and magnified, and the floating plane region containing the magnified image data is displayed such that it covers an area of the original image that is larger than the selected region. Thus, the use of Soohoo's method obstructs a portion of the original image from being viewed.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art system 100 comprising a display 105 showing an original image 110. The original image is shown in text format, but it is understood that any image(s) may be included in the original image.
FIG. 2 illustrates a prior art system 200 comprising a display 220 showing an original image 205. A selected portion 215 of the original image is shown. Prior art system 200 superimposes a magnified image 215 over the original image 205 without modifying the original image 205. There is information in the superimposed magnified image 215 that also appears in the original image 205, which can both be seen simultaneously if the window is not directly superimposed over the selected portion 210.
FIG. 3 illustrates a prior art system 300 having a magnified image 310 superimposed over an original image 305. In this case, a window displaying the magnified image 310 is transparently superimposed over the original image 305 such that both images 305 and 310 may be simultaneously viewed. Magnified image 310 is displayed in a floating plane region in a partially transparent format, so that a portion of the original image covered by the floating plane region can still be viewed. However, in situations where it is desired to enlarge a portion of the original image having a dense concentration of text and/or image data, it would be difficult, if not impossible, to discern what appears behind the floating plane image.